Dancing
by DeathPaladin
Summary: The two Hyuuga men "dance with Cinderella". Songfic to Steven Curtis Chapman's "Cinderella". Enjoy. Thinking of adding second chappie where the dances and song choices end up as an all-out "war". Or would that ruin the moment? State your opinion.


Dancing

Summary: Hiashi and Neji "Dance with Cinderella". Songfic. Don't own Naruto. Hiashi may be OOC, but I truly think he _does_ care, deep inside. Story may not exactly fit song, but let me say it: I. DO. NOT. GIVE. A. RAT'S. ASS.

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,

_Hiashi Hyuuga watched his eldest in puzzlement, as she seemed to be twirling and prancing for no reason. She had her eyes closed._

"_Ahem."_

_Hinata's eyes snapped open._

"_O-oh, F-Father. I-I-I didn't know you were…"_

"_Hinata, what were you doing?" Hiashi asked quietly._

"_Well, the Hyuuga clan is hosting the annual Konoha Ball, remember?"_

She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

"_Yes…"_

"_Well, I was…practicing my dancing…"_

_Hiashi snorted._

"_You call that dancing?"_

_Hinata's face fell._

"_Come over here and I'll show you __**real**__ dancing."_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.

_Hiashi came to a realization as he demonstrated ballroom dancing with his eldest daughter._

_She had become a beautiful young woman. While he wasn't looking, his baby had grown up._

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

_Neji frowned._

"_I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right. Are you saying Naruto asked Hinata-sama to the reunion prom and she managed to put off fainting just long enough to accept?"_

_Kiba nodded._

"_Yep."_

_Neji sighed._

"_This is going to end badly."_

"_Probably," Shino agreed._

"_Umm…nii-san?"_

_Neji glanced up as Hinata poked her head into his room._

"_Yes, Hinata-sama?"_

"_You…heard about Naruto and I, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, can I…ask a favor?"_

"_Depends on what the favor is. If it's not to kill him the first chance I get, don't bother."_

"_Actually…would you help me practice dancing?"_

_Neji smiled._

"_I'd be honored."_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

_Hiashi and Neji were both trying to keep up their "stolid, emotionless Hyuuga" façade as the Wedding March played and they escorted Hinata down the aisle, both there to give her away. Kiba Inuzuka awaited at the altar, for once looking decent and respectable. Hanabi, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hana were the maid of honor and bridesmaids, respectively; Naruto and Shino were both best man, with Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Gaara as groomsmen. Akamaru was ring-bearer._

_They were failing miserably._

_Both were crying by the time the "I do's" had been said and the rings exchanged._

_At the reception, Naruto had agreed to DJ-everyone was shocked to learn that the blonde had "mad l33t skillz" in that area-when the time came that the two Hyyuga men were simultaneously dreading and looking forward to._

"_And now, my friends, it's time for the bride and her father to share a dance. By request of the bride, this will be followed by a dance with her 'big brother'."_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

_Hiashi looked at Hinata with all the paternal love and sorrow a man feels when his daughter gets married. Neji burst into tears, Tenten awkwardly putting an arm around him and patting his back-it was, after all, Neji; and Neji DID NOT cry._

"_Hinata…"_

"_Yes, Otousan?"_

_Hiashi swallowed the lump in his throat._

"_I have never…been more proud of you…than I am today."_

_Tears began to fall from his eyes and he pulled her close in a tight embrace._

_Hinata's face could have outshone the sun._


End file.
